Shall we play, Mr Ishida?
by Lore-chan02
Summary: MimixHiroaki Mimi quiere ser traviesa y divertida... y Hiroaki le sigue el juego. Para la actividad: **La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II**


Fic para la La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II

 **Pareja:** Mimi x Hiroaki Ishida

* * *

 **Shall we play, Mr Ishida?**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa era a ojos de sus amigos una mujer caprichosa, una que siempre obtenía lo que quería bajo los métodos más extravagantes y extraños que ni siquiera al inteligente Jou Kido se le hubieran ocurrido. Sora, su mejor amiga, siempre le pedía consejos cuando sus ideas se habían acabado y quería sorprender a Taichi. Hikari, quería simplemente reírse de algunas aventuras… muchas veces se preguntaba si todas eran ciertas.

A los ojos de sus padres, Mimi era chica dulce, muy amorosa, siempre tenía una palabra de tierna para ellos.

A sus 20 años ella podría perfectamente irse a vivir sola ya que como regalo de cumpleaños y por sus excelentes notas en la universidad, los señores Tachikawa le habían regalado un lindo departamento cerca del centro comercial. Sabían que, a su princesa, las compras, la mataban. Pero Mimi aún no decidía si quería abandonar el nido, tenía todas las comodidades del mundo, podía llegar tarde cuando quisiera, la ropa siempre estaba limpia, la comida servida, su habitación ordenada… las extremas comodidades eran el principal tope para irse.

A su vez, había un nueva "novedad" en su vida que con el pasar de los días más dudaba si seguía siendo una buena idea vivir con sus padres e irse de una buena vez.

Éstos ya habían comenzado a sospechar, en especial su madre que la veía más alegre de lo normal y pasaba suspirando – inconscientemente, claro – por todo el departamento. Llegaba tarde casi todos los fines de semana, si es que llegaba a veces y Satoe Tachikawa sospechó de inmediato de un chico de rubios cabellos que la iba a buscar con mucha regularidad.

Cuando su madre le contó lo que creía, Mimi enojada, le dijo que no era así. Takeru era sólo un amigo. Aunque tenía que admitir que su madre estaba muy cerca… la castaña tomó su bolso e indicó que no llegaría ese día. Sora era la excusa la mayor parte del tiempo y no fue la excepción en este caso tampoco.

Condujo su auto – regalo por haberse graduado de la preparatoria – con cuidado y colocó en el espacio de los pies del copiloto una bolsa que cada vez que la miraba, se reía como una niña.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Yamato notó extraño a su padre. Hacía ya más de 20 minutos que lo estaba echando, literalmente, del departamento.

Hiroaki se había levantado temprano, ordenado su habitación y obligado a su hijo mayor a ir a almorzar con su madre y Takeru.

— _Nunca vas donde ella, quiere verte –_ fue su única respuesta cuando le preguntó por qué.

Sí, tenía que admitir que su padre llevaba siendo un extraño por lo menos ya unos seis meses y si se ponía a pensarlo, podían ser más.

Salió del departamento con un bolso al hombro, porque no supo cómo, pero también fue convencido para quedarse con Takeru y su madre esa noche. ¿De dónde su padre había sacado métodos poco ortodoxos para obligarlo a hacer cosas?

Se sacudió en un escalofrío imaginando ciertas prácticas que su padre debía estar volviendo a hacer después de años y lo que su mente trajo, no le gustó para nada. Debe de ser lo más traumatizante para un hijo ver a sus padres, sean juntos o separados, en _eso._

Sí, lo mejor era irse y no volver hasta el día siguiente. De hecho, hasta lo llamaría para avisarle que ya iba en camino.

—¡Por kamisama! – exclamó poniendo cara de asco a medida que se ponía el casco de su moto. Sacudió la cabeza. Las imágenes no se iban.

Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, que su padre estuviese saliendo con alguien. Pero ¿con quién?, tenía que ser alguien del trabajo. Hiroaki Ishida no salía mucho, por no decir nada. Del trabajo a la casa, de la casa al trabajo…

Yamato se sentó en su moto pensativo.

Había una linda secretaria en el piso de la televisora donde trabajaba, pero era rubia... a su padre le gustaban trigueñas, ¿quizás con los años cambió sus gustos? No, no era opción. Además, la muchacha le había guiñado el ojo de forma descarada cada vez que iba, así que no. Mujer rubia secretaria, desechada.

¿Quién más podría ser? No habían muchas mujeres trabajando con él.

Dio vuelta la llave y el motor ronroneó.

.

.

Mimi se deslizó por el asiento de su auto hacia abajo, ocultándose mientras veía pasar a su amigo muy cerca de ella. Se tapó con una revista aun sabiendo que los vidrios polarizados iban a hacerle muy difícil la tarea a Yamato de reconocerla.

Estuvo así, por alrededor de cinco minutos, botando el aire de sus pulmones de manera pausada y lenta para tranquilizarse.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se preguntó a sí misma, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Mimi?! Pero entre más se lo preguntaba, más entretenido y peligroso y excitante y divertido y placentero lo encontraba.

Quizás no iba a ser para siempre, pero mientras durara iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Estacionó en el lugar de siempre, se bajó con cuidado procurando que sus anteojos oscuros no se movieran de su sitio y que su sombrero no dejara escapar ningún mechón de su cabello. Se abrochó aún más su abrigo, no hacía mucho frío, pero le gustaba agregarle misterio al asunto. Que todo fuera tan especial, tan ella.

.

.

Hiroaki escuchó el timbre de su departamento y se puso nervioso como un adolescente.

No entendía muy bien cómo de un momento a otro, la chica que se encontraba en los pasillos de la televisora varias veces a la semana – porque quería una oportunidad en un programa de cocina que era mundialmente reconocido – terminó enredada entre sus sábanas. Peor fue cuando la reconoció en una fotografía en el dormitorio de Yamato, los colores se fueron de su rostro y cayó sentado en la cama de su hijo sosteniendo la imagen entre sus manos temblorosas.

No conocía a detalle a todos los amigos de Yamato, y si bien muchos años atrás se topó con todos cuando se encontraban en plena batalla, ya más de diez años habían pasado y él simplemente no la reconoció, mucho menos vestida con la ropa que llevaba para los castings. Conocía a Taichi Yagami y a la hermana menor del mismo, iban constantemente al departamento. Él por ser el mejor amigo de su hijo, ella por ser la novia de su otro hijo, Takeru y si iba era porque venía de la mano de él. A la otra chica que conocía muy bien era a Sora Takenouchi, una pelirroja muy educada que por mucho tiempo creyó que era la novia de Yamato, pero él le decía una y otra vez que no. Que era novia de Taichi y que ellos eran sólo _muy_ buenos amigos.

Aunque esa respuesta le dio vueltas en la cabeza tantas veces que se mareó, una simple amiga no se encierra con el mejor amigo del novio y suben el volumen de la música. Al menos así los encontró las veces que llegó del trabajo por las tardes. Ella salía de la habitación muy parca y tranquila, pero los años de experiencia le decían que algo allí no estaba bien. Tendría que hablar en algún momento con Yamato y decirle que meterse con la novia del amigo no era correcto. Menos si era el mejor amigo.

Pero a Mimi, a Mimi Tachikawa jamás la vio entrar por esa puerta antes de que… todo pasara. Con el tiempo y tras preguntar muy cuidadosamente, supo que ella y su hijo no se llevaban muy bien.

—Habla mucho, me desespera. Ríe como si estuviera sola en su casa y no en medio de un parque. Tiene una voz muy chillona, me duelen los tímpanos… - eso y muchas otras cosas resumió Yamato cuando ella salió a conversación.

Y si le daba vuelta al asunto, sí… ella era eso, pero también era mucho más.

La culpabilidad por enredarse con la trigueña duró apenas dos meses. Pasado ese tiempo lo único que quería era verla, tenerla entre sus brazos y … _jugar_ como ella le decía.

A sus ojos, Mimi era una mujer de 20 años muy traviesa, muy divertida y muy, muy caliente.

No sabía si era porque había perdido la costumbre o porque la modernidad lo pilló desprevenido, pero ella hacía que todos sus encuentros fueran diferentes.

—¿Señor Ishida? – preguntó una mujer tras la puerta cuando él abrió.

Él la miró con falsa seriedad.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Está usted solo?

—Lo estoy.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa y carraspeó acomodándose sus anteojos oscuros.

—Señor Ishida me temo que tendré que llevármelo detenido por acoso.

—¿Perdón?

Ella pasó al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. De un momento a otro se sacó su abrigo dejando entrever que llevaba un pequeño, por no decir extremadamente diminuto traje de oficial color azul. Hasta un par de esposas le colgaban de la cintura.

Hiroaki tragó con bastante dificultad.

—Señor Ishida, ¿Está usted acosando a la señorita Mimi Tachikawa?

La _oficial_ se sacó el sombrero dejando caer sus largos cabellos castaños que chocaron contra sus caderas con gracia, como todo en ella.

—La verdad es que sí – respondió el hombre tartamudeando. El traje se le ceñía como látex a su piel. Se sentía un maldito afortunado. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Sabe ud cual es el castigo por acoso?

—Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar.

Mimi se sacó sus anteojos y su mirada de gato atravesó al Ishida.

—Se ha portado, muy, muy mal Señor Ishida. Le voy a tener que pedir que se dé la vuelta.

La Tachikawa se acercó provocando que sus altos tacones sonaran a cada paso que daba. Tomó al hombre de los brazos y lo giró. Como ella ya no lo podía ver, Hiroaki sonrió ampliamente a medida que sentía algo helado rodearle las muñecas. Se sentía de quince años, se sentía vivo, se sentía jodidamente caliente.

—Queda ud detenido, hágame el favor de caminar a su dormitorio para aplicarle el mayor rigor de la ley.

Esta vez, Hiroaki tuvo que toser para no reír. Por Kamisama, los juegos con esa chica eran increíbles.

.

.

— _¿Hay algo que nunca hayas hecho y que quieras hacer?_

 _Mimi soltó la pregunta mientras se balanceaba sobre él. Se movía despacio de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa, eso le provocaba unas inquietantes corrientes eléctricas al padre de Yamato que le adormecían los dedos de los pies._

 _Él cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose para recibirla más profundamente. ¿Qué más querría hacer él a su edad si ya con tenerla a ella, sobre él, era más de lo que pensó alguna vez?_

— _¿Nada?_

 _Y aumentó un poco la velocidad provocando que el Ishida se quejara de placer. Ni en sus años de noviazgo con Natsuko había disfrutado tanto del sexo como con la chica de ese entonces 19 años._

—¿ _No te es suficiente con esto? – jadeó aprisionando los senos de ella para luego masajearlos con cuidado._

— _¿Ninguna fantasía? – volvió a preguntar y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más frenéticos provocando que Hiroaki respirara más rápido._

— _¿Cómo estar con alguien a quien doblo en edad? – gimió y Mimi sonrió._

— _Sí, esa es una… pero ya la cumpliste hace bastante tiempo._

— _Y ¿Tú tienes?_

— _La cumplí hace bastante tiempo._

 _El Ishida supo a qué se refería, se reincorporó apoyándose en sus codos y en un solo movimiento la dejó debajo de él. Tomó las manos de la castaña y las dejó sobre la cabeza de ella, apegadas al respaldo de la cama. Ahora fue él quien entraba y salía con lentitud provocando que Mimi se mordiera el labio inferior y le pidiera entre susurros que no la hiciera sufrir así._

— _Te gusta jugar solo a ti… - le dijo el hombre en su oído._

— _¿Quiere jugar conmigo, señor Ishida?_

 _._

 _._

En ese momento no supo a qué se refería, sino hasta la semana entrante cuando llegó envuelta en una larga chaqueta negra que al sacársela reveló que llevaba un traje de enfermera. ¡Con gorro y estetoscopio incluido!

Si la amiga que su hijo no soportaba, lo quería matar de un ataque al corazón… al menos moriría feliz y satisfecho.

Les siguieron otros trajes y tuvo que admitir que el que más le gustó fue uno de princesa, Mimi había tenido hasta el detalle de una corona. El famoso vestido, era simplemente un apretado corsé color amarillo que levantaba sus senos de forma tal que su entrepierna reaccionó con tal solo mirarla, pero eso no era tanta novedad ya que siempre reaccionaba así, sino que estuvo tanto tiempo con la boca abierta que cuando la cerró para tragar la saliva acumulada que le dolió la mandíbula. Su traje terminaba con una minifalda englobada del mismo tono que cuando giró sobre si misma pudo apreciar sin dificultad sus glúteos redondos.

— _Belle_ – le dijo agarrándose el cabello - ¿La bella y la bestia?

—¿Vendría siendo la bestia? – preguntó él alzando una de sus cejas.

Y Mimi rió por dos causas, la primera por la pregunta en sí y la segunda por encontrar en su gesto, el gesto que le entregaba Yamato y Takeru cada vez que ella decía algo que ellos no entendían. Y eso era un 80% de las veces.

Era increíble que siendo muy buena amiga de Takeru y una simple conocida dentro del grupo para Yamato, haya terminado allí en la cama del padre de los dos.

Quizás si ellos se hubieran dado el tiempo de conocerla en serio y más allá de lo que creían que solo era, se habrían llevado una sorpresa. Una sorpresa de esas que se llevaba Hiroaki una vez al mes, o a veces más seguido dependiendo de las novedades del _Sex Shop_ que tenía cerca de la universidad.

Esas sorpresas que ahora tenían al _Señor Ishida_ con las manos esposadas contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Según la resolución de la fiscalía de Odaiba, perteneciente a la prefectura de Tokyo. Ha sido declarado culpable. ¿Algo que decir antes de su sentencia? – preguntó traviesa mientras se subía a su estómago.

—¿Puedo ver a mi abogada?

—Por supuesto, señor Ishida – dijo Mimi desabrochándose la blusa azul y dejando entrever su sostén de encaje – Ella lo visitará la próxima semana. Ahora dígame… - se acercó a su oído y le habló arrastrando las palabras - ¿Cómo quiere que venga vestida su abogada?

.

.

La castaña se fue al día siguiente pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Lo besó por última vez mordiendo su labio para luego guiñarle uno de sus ojos.

Bajó las escaleras riendo, casi saltando como una niña de primaria, recordando todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que quería seguir haciendo.

Ni se fijó que cuando llegó a su casa y pasó directo a su habitación su madre ya estaba sentada en su cama, moviendo los dedos contra su rodilla coordinadamente.

Mimi pesó directo a su armario a "esconder" sus cosas.

—¿Mimi?

La susodicha pegó un grito del susto y su espalda quedó pegada contra su guardarropa.

—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué me asustas? – inquirió llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Hija… tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Hoy encontré algo entre tus cosas… sabes que no me meto en tus pertenencias, pero fue de casualidad.

La castaña subió las cejas esperando a que su madre continuara.

—Hija, ¿Tienes novio? – Mimi iba a hablar, pero su madre se adelantó - ¿Es ese chico rubio que viene de vez en cuando?

—¡No!, Mamá Takeru es un amigo, nada más. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces. ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

Y a modo de respuesta, Satoe sacó de sus espaldas un lindo traje de enfermera junto a un corsé color amarillo. La Tachikawa enrojeció tanto que por un momento creyó que le había dado fiebre de sopetón.

—¡Eso…eso es para un proyecto de la universidad! – soltó tartamudeando - ¡Es un juego, sí eso!... un juego que vamos a hacer y que… y que…

Pero no continuó hablando, pues una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de su madre y Mimi no entendió nada.

—Hija si tienes novio, ¿Podrías quedarte con él el próximo fin de semana?… verás – Satoe comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos nerviosa – tu padre y yo estamos de aniversario – si antes estaba roja, ahora la castaña pasó a estar blanca como el papel, ¿Su madre estaba tratando de decirle lo que creía que estaba tratando de decirle? – hija… ¿Me puedes prestar uno de estos _proyectos_ de tu universidad?

Mimi abrió la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Lo volvió a intentar alrededor de cuatro veces sin éxito.

Definitivamente se iba a mudar al departamento que sus padres le habían comprado para ella. Sí, y lo haría lo antes posible, así no daría explicaciones, así no tendría que prestar sus "trajes" … así podría seguir jugando con Hiroaki Ishida todas las veces que quisiera sin horarios.

Después de cavilar por varios minutos, asintió a su madre. Después de todo creyó haber visto dentro del armario de la mujer una blusa perfecta para la semana entrante.

Tenía que estar perfecta para la ocasión.

— _Tengo que ser la abogada de un peligroso acosador –_ se dijo sonriendo, pero obviamente su rostro no lo reflejó.

Aun estaba un poco asombrada que lo osada lo sacara de su madre.

.

.

* * *

 **Realmente cuando escribo sobre T, no releo mis fics... maña mía de no ser lo suficientemente buena o pudor hacia mi misma por escribir este tipo de cosas .**

 **Lamento cualquier tipo de horror ortográfico.**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Y.. of course! Nos leemos Muaks! :)**


End file.
